1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a glove reinforcement and a method of reinforcing a glove that enhances finger dexterity and reduces unfavorable restriction to movement.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditional methods used to construct and reinforce a glove have a tendency to restrict the bending movement of a user's fingers. For example, an internally pressurized glove is manufactured to restrain against axial elongation and radial expansion however, traditional methods used to reinforce the gloves are prone to bunching and often prevent or severely limit articulating joints from bending. Traditional internally pressurized gloves also lack the ability to resist internal pressure while allowing the interphalangeal joints in the finger to move freely which leads to rapid exhaustion of the energy of a user. Traditional gloves also lack resistance to wear, have poor grip and are awkwardly shaped which reduces manual dexterity of the user.
Accordingly, a need exists for a method of reinforcing or otherwise enhancing the performance of a glove that does not restrict the bending movement of a user's fingers. A method of reinforcing a glove is also needed in which reinforcements are affixed to the glove that allow the glove to resist internal pressure while providing freedom for the articulating joints of a finger to bend and move freely. There is yet a further need for a method of reinforcing a glove that increases strength, improves resistance to wear, enhances finger dexterity, and favorably modifies the grip or surface coefficient of friction of the glove.